La Meilleure Amie
by Kat-Diamond
Summary: En une nuit, tout peux changer chez les Mikaelson avec la venue d'une amie, de LA meilleure amie de Rebekah. Alors si déjà les frères ont dut mal à vivre avec leur sœur comment cela sera-t-il lorsqu'il y aura DEUX Rebekah dans la même demeure ! Entre Amitié, Dispute, Famille, Amour, et surtout Humour tout peux basculer chez les Mikaelson !
1. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Bonjour ! Alors voila, je me lance sur un fic sur Rebekah Mikalson ou Barbie Klaus car je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup et je voudrait que ce soit amusant puisque notre blonde préféré est intéressante je trouve ! ! Il n'y aura pas (pour l'instant) des histoires d'amour mais une amitié amusante ! Bref je ne vous dit pas tout (je vous laisse le suspens), je vous laisse lire donc laissez moi des avis et lisez bien ;)

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson a toujours aimé s'amuser, avoir des copines, des fou rires, bref être une fille heureuse ! Mais avec sa famille, surtout son fabuleux frère Klaus elle n'a pas vraiment eu ça… Bon il y a eu April mais c'est un bébé cette petite fille ! Maintenant qu'elle est à nouveau à la Nouvelle Orléans avec ses trois frères peut être qu'elle trouvera de vrais amis autre que le Scooby Gang, même si ils étaient plutôt son ennemis, ouais, ils étaient tous l'ennemie de Rebekah surtout la vampire sentimentale : Elena.

Rebekah était au bar du Quartier Français, buvant un verre, seule. Elle se sentait seule, elle en avait vraiment marre de cette vie misérable ! Elle ne voulait pas finir comme son frère sociopathe ! Plus loin, se trouvait une jeune femme, elle avait les cheveux marron foncée, et des yeux également foncée, elle avait vraiment l'air d'un ange ! Elle était assise sur une chaise, mangeant une salade tranquillement seule. Elle posa ses pieds sur un tabouret près d'elle, comme si elle était chez elle lorsqu'une dame vînt la voir et lui arracha le tabouret.

« -Euh…. Y a un problème ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux marrons.

-Je veux juste m'assoir sur ce tabouret.

-Alors vous allez en prendre un autre, à ces mots la fille aux cheveux marron lui reprit le tabouret

-Ecoute ma chérie, le tabouret c'est fait pour poser tes fesses, pas tes pieds

- Je suis sur vue la taille de vos fesse le tabouret est trop petit… Prenez en un autre, je vous le conseille ! »

Plus loin, Rebekah rigola, elle trouva amusant cette « dispute », cette fille, elle avait l'air d'être cool !

La dispute se calma, et l'autre femme partit énervé. Rebekah s'installa près de l'autre fille et demanda un autre verre. Tout d'un coup Klaus l'appela sur son téléphone :

« - Quoi Nik ?!...Non, je m'en fou… non…fait le toi-même !...tu me saoule au revoir. »

Et Rebekah rangea son téléphone un peu énervé.

« - Excuse-moi, c'est quoi la musique de ta sonnerie de ton téléphone ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux marron.

-Miss Jackson, répondit Rebekah

-Merci.

-T'es nouvelle ?

-Ouais, je pense que ça se voit une fille trainant toute seule, c'est louche…

-Haha, non t'inquiète moi aussi je traine seule et pourtant je ne suis pas nouvelle ! »

Les deux filles rigolèrent lorsque deux garçons viennent les voir.

« -Salut les filles, alors comme ça vous êtes copines ? Vous savez quoi on devrait se faire un rendez-vous à 4, deux beau goss, deux belles filles !

-Sinon tu deviens homo, répondit Rebekah

-Et tu sors avec ton pote, termina l'autre fille. »

A ces mots les deux garçons sortirent du bar et les deux files éclatèrent de rire.

« -Moi c'est Allison.

Et moi-Rebakah.

-Contente de faire ta connaissance copine. »

Le soir venu, à la maison Mikaelson chaque garçon était à sa préoccupation, calme pour une fois lorsque deux filles entrèrent les sacs pleins les mains. Kol partit voir d'où venait ce boucan lorsqu'il vit une ravissante fille à côté de sa sœur.

« - Kol, je te présente, ma meilleure amie : Allison !

-Salut Kol Dit Allison pour être polie

-Salut chérie…. Répondit-il

-Bon, et si on allait essayait tout ce qu'on a acheté ?! Proposa Rebekah

- Ouais!

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

-Dégage Kol, je sais très bien tu penses à quoi ! »

Et les filles partirent pour une bonne nuit blanche qui empêcha le sommeil des frères Mikaelson !


	2. Chapitre 2 : She's come !

Bonjour ! Alors voila le chapitre deux, l'histoire commence à prendre place et j'espère qu'il vous plaire ! Je remercie les personnes qui ont lue le début de ma fiction et qui vont continuer à la lire ! Bonne Lecteur, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaire ! Voila :) !

* * *

Le lendemain matin Allison se réveilla lentement pendant que Rebekah dormait toujours. Elles avaient passé une très longue nuit entre le maquillage, les vêtements, les coiffures, les discutes et les rires SURTOUT les discutes et les rires ! Klaus en avait vraiment marre et avait promis à sa sœur que si elle et sa copine n'allait pas baisser le volume il allait la tuer. Elijah lui utilisait plutôt la douceur, la raison mais les filles n'en avait rien à faire et pour finir Kol était celui qui avait vraiment pété un câble, il était vraiment fatigué et en colère et avait promis que les deux filles allaient le regretter. Bref, les garçons espéraient vraiment que cette Allison ou Rebekah 2.0 avec des cheveux foncés n'allait plus revenir parce que y en avait assez !

Allison se réveilla et paniqua puisqu'elle risquait de se faire virer : elle vivait en colocation et disons que les colocs ne l'apprécient pas trop et elle n'a pas de travail donc elle les avait promis de trouver un métier mais non…. Merde…. ! Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la chambre lorsqu'elle croisa Kol, torse nu et à peine réveillé.

"- Tu pars? Questionna Kol

- Oui, j'ai…j'ai des problèmes et il faut que je pars !

- Je te promets que je me vengerais…dit-il en s'approchant

- Mec, si j'ai réussis à te rendre fou pendant une nuit entière sans le vouloir… Imagine ce que je ferais en le voulant ! Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire touchant son torse »

Et elle partit en bas pour sortir laissant un Kol haineux, en colère et choqué.

En bah elle vît Klaus en train de boire un café, elle savait que les trois frères la détestaient mais Allison est le genre de fille qui aime embêter les gens qui la hais, alors elle commença la discussion :

« - Bien dormis ? Dit-elle

- Je ne suis pas resté ici, j'avais d'autres chose à faire, après que toi et ma sœur m'avaient sérieusement saoulé.

-Donc je suis officiellement l'ennemi numéro 1 de la famille ?

- Et bien si tu représentes une menace alors je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, Love »

Allison le regarda troublé avec de grands yeux ronds et les sourcils froncés lorsqu'Elijah fît son entrée essayant de rattraper l'erreur de son petit frère.

« - Il rigole, même si la nuit a été pénible, c'est la première fois que notre sœur s'amuse ainsi alors tu es la bienvenue ici, dit-il

- SAUF LE SOIR ! cria Kol du haut

- Haha, d'accord, répondit Allison avec un sourire étonné. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle se souvînt que sa voiture n'était pas là alors elle demanda un service au seul restant qui resté au salon : Klaus.

«-Klus?

-Klaus, rectifia celui-ci un peu énervé

- Oui hum en faite j'aurais besoin d'une voiture pour partir chez moi et euh….

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- Oui.

-Alors que tu m'as fait la misère cette nuit ?

- Oui.

- Et que tu m'as dit que j'ai une gueule de bois tellement prononcée que l'on pourrait m'envoyer chez un antiquaire ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et que tu m'as jeté un oreiller.

- Personne n'est parfait…

- Bon d'accord, j'arrive !

- Merci Klus !

- KLAUS !

-Je sais, je trouve ça juste amusant ! »

Une fois que la voiture arriva devant le domicile d'Allison, celle-ci aperçue des valises devant la maison. Elle sortit de la voiture paniquée et cria :

"- NON NON merde!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Klaus de la voiture

- Euh… je suis viré de chez moi… »

Elle toqua assez agressivement et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux cheveux blonds celui-ci la regarda un peu furieux et avant qu'il ne prononce un mot Allison se mit à crier sur lui.

« -Sérieusement ?! Vous me jetez comme ça ?! Cria-t-elle

- Ecoute, tu n'as même pas de métier et tu nous as raconté des salades je te préviens !

- Ça dépend c'est quoi ta définition du mot salade…

- C'est un mensonge !

- Ah bon ? Bah pour moi c'est plutôt une plante qui pousse par terre…

-Arrête de te foutre de moi tu es viré.

- Ok et bah tu sais quoi ?! Ta copine elle a couché avec Jackson et je sais que c'est toi qui a cassé le vase d'Emilie et je vais envoyer un message et leurs dire la vérité pour laisser une trace ici ! »

A ces mot Allison prit son portable et écrivit les messages une fois fait elle fit un énorme sourire à ce blond qui lui jetait un regard noir.

« - T'es une connasse, dit-il

- On dit que j'suis garce, mais j'suppose que c'est la même chose… »

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez. Allison fière du chaos qui se prépare dans son ancienne demeure se retourna, Klaus était encore là, il avait tout entendus, tout et Allison était vraiment Rebekah, c'était sa jumelle, c'était une calamité. Lorsque le téléphone de Klaus sonna, il prit son téléphone : c'était Rebekah alors il donna son téléphone à Allison car celle-ci voulait lui parler.

« -Tien, dit Klaus en donnant le téléphone à Allison

- Hey salut Bekah ! Bah je suis viré de chez moi….. Oui…..Non je ne peux pas…. Sérieux ?... Attend on en discute chez toi et on verra ! »

Allison rendit le téléphone à Klaus et mis ses bagages dans le coffre de la voiture Klaus sortie n'ayant pas vraiment compris son geste.

« - Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je repars chez vous, Rebekah m'a invité…

-Je ne suis pas ton chauffeur.

-Pour l'instant ! »

Et elle partit s'installer dans la voiture. Arrivé chez les Mikaelson, Rebekah sortit de la maison, ou du manoir, ou de château bref de l'habitat et afficha un énorme sourire, elle était radieuse comme toujours, mais elle avait l'air d'être vraiment heureuse, c'est ça l'amitié, et même si ça fait à peine une journée qu'elle connait Allison, elle est une superbe personne, c'est comme sa jumelle !

« - Alli, y a pas à en discuter tu viens habiter chez nous ! JE…

-NOOOOOOON! »

Kol arriva en furie, il était hyper fâché, cette Allison bien que ce soit une superbe fille (physiquement parlant), la chose de la nuit dernière était une sorte d'enfer, il ne voulait pas que à partir de maintenant toutes ses nuits deviennent ça! Car il lui faut du sommeil pour avoir un bon teint, donc un bon physique, donc plaire au fille, donc être populaire !

«- Kol! Cria Rebekah

-Non ce n'est pas grave et je ne peux pas me permettre, je n'ai pas de job et vous êtes une famille je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Dit Allison

-Comme la nuit dernière, continua Klaus

- Mais si Allison à sa propre chambre et éloigné de la mienne alors c'est bon, s'il-vous-plait je vous promets que l'on va se calmer. Si vous la connaissez comme je la connais et bien vous allez l'aimez ! Vous dite qu'elle est comme moi ! Vous m'aimez, pas vrai ? »

Il y eu un grand vide, pourquoi les frères ne disaient pas qu'ils l'aimaient ? Rebekah reposa sa question.

« - Vous aimez VOTRE SŒUR pas vrai ?!

- Oui, oui répondirent en chœur Klaus et Kol

- Alors l'affaire est réglée ! Dit Rebekah avec un énorme sourire »

Les deux femmes et les deux hommes retournèrent dans leur maison et ils trouvèrent la chambre pour Allison la plus éloigné de celle de Rebekah (choix fait par les garçons) qui était à côté de celle de Kol, comme par hasard…

« - Ma voisine de chambre ! Bienvenue Allison ! Dit Kol avec un sourire accueillant, flippant, qui ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance.

-Merci… j'espère que l'on a fait la paix hein, ok ?

- _Darling,_ il ne peut y avoir de paix sans guerre…

- Et si je me déclare vaincue ?! »

Il lui dit non du visage et parti vers sa chambre en chantonnant. _Je suis dans la merde_ pensa Allison, Rebekah lui avait parlé de Kol et ce mec il est juste… sans commentaire !

Après avoir mangé, rangé ses affaires, tout le monde était regroupé au salon buvant un verre et Allison commença la conversation.

« -Et si on se présentait ? »

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?! Laissez-moi vos avis et on ce dit à la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Like a sister

**Hello Hello !Alors voila le chapitre 3, alors je pense que plus il y aura de chapitres, plus ils deviendront long xD ! Sinon alors là, il y a quelque chose qui commence à ce former, on connait mieux Allison, elle commence à avoir certaines relations avec les membres de la famille Mikaelson et surtout j'espère que vous trouvez l'histoire marrant :)**

**Bonne Lecture alors !**

* * *

« -Et si on se présentait ? » Demanda Allison

« -Comment ça ? » Demanda Kol

« - Et bien chacun se présente à moi vue que vous ,je vous connais pas trop, donc pour bien vivre avec vous il faut que je vous connaisse. Bon Rebekah je l'à connait déjà mais vous les 3 garçons non… »

« - T'as crue on était dans un camp de scout ? » Dit Klaus en rigolant

« - Bon allez je commence ! » Cria Kol

Allison sourit elle était contente que la famille –ou presque- participe.

« -Alors moi c'est Kol Mikaelson alias le beau goss inaccessible, je…

- Ta gueule Col! Coupa Rebekah.

-Regarde Allison t'as vue comment on me traite dans cette famille ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont jaloux de moi ! Elijah est un coincé du cul qui passe son temps à lire genre le mec « je voyage dans d'autres mondes pour m'évader », Rebekah une grosse boudeuse qui n'a jamais vraiment trouvé le vrai amour elle c'est plutôt "les mecs sont tous les mêmes !" et Klaus un sociopathe qui pensent que faire des dessins de maternel le rendra meilleur du genre "j'exprime mon chagrin à travers la peinture"!

- Et toi t'es quoi ? Demanda Allison

- Moi Darling, je suis l'homme parfait ! Moi c'est « I'm Sexy And I Know It ! »

Klaus lui lança un coussin et dit :

« - Kol est en faite un gros con, cette famille n'est pas normale Sweetheart et tu vas vite regretter d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette maison mais bon, comme tu es désormais la meilleure amie de Rebekah ou sa sœur, tu devras vivres avec nous !

- Merci pour ce conseil, enfin je sais pas vraiment si s'en est un mais bon! J'espère que tu m'as préparé un guide de survit ! En faite, j'ai une question à vous poser…. C'EST QUOI VOS PRENOMS ? Non sérieux vous êtes né au Moyen-Age ou quoi ? Y a que Rebekah qui a un prénom normal ! Se moqua Allison.

- Ce sont nos parents qui ont choisis ses prénoms ils étaient assez….vieillot… Répondit Elijah

- En faite vos parents vous maltraité c'est ça ? Et vos parents sont où là ?

-Mort, dit Klaus avec un sourire

- Et ça te fait plaisir ?! Demande Allison sous le choc

- Bah….

- Y a aussi deux ah non trois de nos frères qui sont mort, on est comme habitué… Parla Kol

- Ok, changeons de sujet… dit Rebekah

- Et toi Allison parle nous de toi, demanda Elijah

- Et bien avant de venir ici, j'étais à New York, je vivais avec ma famille sauf que ça va vous paraître méchant, cruel où tout ce que vous voulez mais je la déteste, et je déteste les gens de mon école bref je ne me sentais pas à ma place et j'ai voulue emménager et j'ai voulue venir à la Nouvelle Orléans car c'est pour moi une ville surnaturel…

-Comment ça surnaturel ? Posa Klaus

-Poupée vaudou, sorcière c'est réputé pour ça la Nouvelle Orléans ! Ah oui j'ai oublié, je suis une fane ou je suis très intéressé par le surnaturel, ça ne me fait pas peur, vampire, loup-garou, fantôme j'ai mes dossiers, j'ai fait des recherches sur eux !

- Tu y crois à tout ça ? Demanda Rebekah

- Et bien, si on en parle ce n'est pas pour rien, ça a dut exister ou peut être que c'était des maladies… mais c'est vrai faut toujours regarder les choses d'une manière scientifique… »

Les Mikaelson étaient choqué, parce que cette Allison pouvait connaitre leur secret, en même temps peut être que c'est mieux, si Allison doit vivre avec eux alors elle doit connaître ça… Et puis, elle s'y connait donc sa réaction devrait être moi brusque. Kol trouvait ça chouette, Rebekah avait un peu peur mais peut être que c'est mieux qu'elle le découvre, elle sait que des meilleures amies ne se cachent aucuns secrets et elle n'a pas envie de perdre Allison. Klaus lui, n'oublions pas qu'il est parano pense que peut être cette jeune femme connait tout et qu'elle enquête sur eux, peut être que c'est une chasseuse de vampire ?! Elijah lui, pensait tout simplement que c'est un mal pour un bien.

« -Enfin bref ! Dit Kol pour couper le blanc, tu es célibataire ?

- Oui, dès que je t'ai vue Kol j'ai rompue avec mon petit copain pour me mettre avec toi !

-Tant de sarcasme en toi, chérie, j'adore ça! Rigola Kol

- Et tant de stupidité, ça me rend folle !

- Bon vous pouvez arrêter de flirter là ? Crièrent Rebekah et Klaus

- Bon, moi je vous laisse les jeunes j'ai des choses à faire. Dit Elijah en se levant.

- A 1 heure du matin ? Demanda Allison

- Il doit lire un livre sur la nature, rigola Kol »

Elijah ignora son petit frère, salua tout le monde et partit à son occupation inconnus.

« - En faite Kol et Rebekah, nous sommes invités à une fête « déguisé » de la part de Marcel le thème est Diable/Ange, Noir/Blanc, annonça Klaus

- C'est pas dans une semaine ? Demanda Kol

-Oui, ça l'est!

- Cool ! Allison tu viendras avec nous comme ça tu seras la cavalière de l'un de mes frères ! Et tu seras magnifique ! Occasion pour toi de faire de nouvelles rencontres !

- Euh… Et vous serez des anges ? »

A ces mots, les Mikaelson éclatèrent de rire, eux ? Des Anges ? Non mais c'est une blague ! On les avait même appelé « Son Of Hell », ils étaient le diable, c'était leur nature !

« - _Sweetheart_, nous on sera le mauvais côté, le côté sombre ! Et vus ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi avec ton colocataire ou ton ancien colocataire tu es loin d'être un ange ! Dit Klaus

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Rebekah

- Ta chère amie, a semé la discorde entre ses anciens colocataires dans son ancienne demeure comme elle a était viré.

- Eho ! J'ai juste mis la vérité au grand jour !

- J'aurais fait la même chose, t'as raison Alli ! Fallait m'appeler je l'aurais encore plus mis dans la merde ! Dit Rebekah avec un grand sourire, fière de ne pas être la plus grande garce de tous les temps –excepté Katherine- elle se sentait vivante, moins seule.

- Ah ouais T'es dangereuse! Rigola Kol un peu sous le choc

- Je te l'avais dit Peter Pan ! Se moqua Allison

- Peter Pan ? S'interrogea Klaus

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se ressemblent ?

- C'est qui Peter Pan ? Demanda Kol »

Bien sûr Kol avait un retard avec le monde moderne, enfin avec LE monde entier à cause de son "congé "dans une boite pendant 100 ans. Il évitait de penser à ça même si il avait du mal à vivre normalement, puisqu'il avait l'impression d'être un étranger, d'un retardé mentale. Rebekah lui fît les gros yeux pour qu'Allison ne se doute de rien, elle rattrapa son erreur en disant qu'il faisait exprès pour ne pas savoir c'est qui et que comme ça personne ne l'appelle ainsi.

«-Pas Vrai Peter! Rebekah Demanda

- Oui, oui c'est vrai on a…..les mêmes yeux….. Dit Kol au hasard

-Surtout les cheveux ! Rigola Allison. »

Klaus partit monter sans rien dire, leur discussion était vraiment nul, il préférait partir peindre son désespoir de vivre avec une famille comme ça et il était un peu fatigué faut dire que la journée a était longue avec la venue d'Allison !

Les trois….jeune gens parlaient de tout et de rien à 3 heure du matin ils décidèrent de partir dormir. Rebekah était resté dans la chambre d'Allison car elle voulait lui parler d'un sujet. Elles étaient sur le lit entouré de plusieurs coussins.

« - Allison, je voudrais savoir un truc… Commença Rebekah

-Je t'écoute Becka

- C'est quoi ta situation amoureuse ?

- Je suis célibataire…

- C'est tout ? Je sais, je le sens que y a eu une histoire avec ton ex, aller je t'écoute !

- Bon d'accord. C'était il y a un 1 an, j'avais rencontré un garçon, il s'appelait Nathan, il était un très beau goss et j'étais tombé sous son charme. J'ai jamais osé faire le premier pas alors j'ai laissé le temps et le destin le faire. Une nuit, j'étais dans un bar avec une amie, il était là aussi et il est venue nous voir, on a commencé à parler et nous deux on s'est rapproché. Les semaines sont passées, regards amoureux, premier baiser, bref c'était le grand amour ! Sauf qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé… il aimé ma sœur. Et il mené une relation caché avec elle. Il m'avait utilisé, ma sœur m'avait trahit, j'avais plus confiance en rien du tout… Un mois après ma découverte il est revenu, il était désolé, il voulait être avec moi et je l'ai crue, j'ai était trop naïve et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Quelques jours après, ma sœur avait fugué…avec lui. Ils ont un accident d'avion, elle n'a pas survécu, mais lui si. Quand j'ai entendus tout ça, j'ai voulue me faire une nouvelle vie alors je suis venue ici parce que j'ai perdu ma famille, et j'avais plus confiance en personne. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui ouvre son cœur au gens, mais lui je lui avais donné et il m'a brisé… »

Allison avait les larmes aux yeux et une multitude de larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Rebekah l'a pris dans ses bras et la consola.

« -Hey, c'est nous ta nouvelle famille, c'est moi ta sœur désormais ! »

Plus loin, Kol avait tout entendus, enfin de compte Allison n'était pas une fille dangereuse, c'était sa carapace…

* * *

Le lendemain, les Mikaelson avait passé une bonne soirée en compagnie d'Allison quand à Allison elle était tellement contente d'être avec eux les Mikaelson avait leur particularité, ils n'étaient pas une famille normale mais ça faisait leur charme ! Elle se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres et partit dans la salle de bain se doucher. La salle de bain était tout simplement magnifique, en marbre, noir et blanc bref, une salle de bain de riche ! Elle prit le temps de se faire un bon bain moussant à la mure et à la framboise elle adorait cette odeur, c'était son parfum et son gout favoris ! Une fois sortit elle enfila une serviette autour de son corps et se regarda devant le miroir. Elle cherchait une pommade pour le corps, elle chercha autour d'elle lorsqu'elle vit une porte, peut être que c'est une porte où il y a pleins de produit de beauté ! Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur une chambre, elle tomba sur Kol, elle tomba sur la chambre de Kol.

« - Tu peux pas toquer la porte ? Demanda Kol torse nu les cheveux ébouriffés et terriblement sexy, il l'a vit en serviette de bain et afficha un sourire malsain, à moins que tu veux me faire une surprise ! »

Allison rougit, mais elle ne comprenait pas une chose…

« - Haha très drôle, mais comment ça se fait que ta chambre est relié à ma salle de bain ?

- Tu veux dire NOTRE salle de bain, _Darling._ Dit Kol le sourire aux lèvres tout en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ça veut dire que quand je faisais mon bain t'aurait pu rentrer ?!

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait car il va falloir instaurer des règles de vie ou de salle de bain. Je ne suis pas un pervers _Darling_ !

- Ouais il va vraiment instaurer des règles ! Dit Allison en tenant sa serviette

-Hum, l'odeur de la mûre et de la framboise c'est tout simplement délicieux, dit Kol à quelques centimètres d'elle

- Dommage que tu ne pourras que me sentir ! Cassa Allison»

Allison pencha la tête vers la droite, sourcil droite remonté et retourna dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte de Kol à clé. Elle prit tout son temps pour se coiffer, s'habiller, se maquiller ce qui rendit fou Kol qui attendait plus d'une heure et qui n'arrêtait pas de toquer - ou frapper- la porte, il l'a menacé mais Allison faisait celle qui n'entendait rien. Une fois finit, elle ouvrit la porte à son voisin.

« -C'est bon c'est libre ! Râla Allison »

Alors Kol prit Allison et la poussa –doucement- jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé pour être au calme. Allison descendit en bas prendre son déjeuner et vît Klaus avec verre comportant un liquide rouge.

« -Tu bois quoi ? Demanda Allison en se préparant un café

-Du sang, répondit l'hybride »

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux et lui demanda des explications.

"Je suis un vrai vampire Love, ainsi que Rebekah, Elijah, et Kol !

- Wow, c'est très intéressant ! Et Dracula c'est ton père ? »

Klaus rigola et montra ses crocs ainsi que ses yeux hybrides. Allison était bouche bée, mais elle avait un peu peur c'est normal après tout ! Elle commença à faire une crise de panique : elle avait du mal à respirer, et sa tête commençait à tourner. Klaus décida de lui faire oublier ce moment, ou plutôt cette révélation. Rebekah vînt les voir, salua tout le monde et s'installa devant Allison.

« - Bon Alli, la fête Diable/Ange est ce vendredi-là, il nous reste moins d'une semaine pour être les plus belles, sexy et démoniaque de la soirée alors cette après-midi c'est boutique !

-Il nous reste mois d'une semaine pour choisir la tenue, le maquillage, la coiffure…

- On y va tout de suite ? Demanda Rebekah ?

-Tout de suite. »

Et les deux filles partirent à toute vitesse pour une longue journée de shooping qui est égale à une journée de repos pour le reste des Mikaelson!

* * *

**Alors ?! Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Enjoy the day !

**Hello ! Alors oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problème et j'ai était très occupé ! Mais voila le chapitre 4 est là et il est... musical haha ! Bref je ne vous en dit pas plus je vous laisse découvrir ! Alors bonne lecture et rigolez bien :D !**

* * *

Les deux filles étaient en train de boire un café dans un restaurant, de la matinée elles n'avaient rien trouvé, c'était soi pas voyant, pas sexy, trop moche, ou horriblement moche.

« -En faite, commença Allison, hier je t'ai parlé de ma situation amoureuse à ton tours Beck !

- C'est…. Euh…hésita Rebekah

-Allez, je te donnerais des conseils, pas de secrets entre nous !

- Bon d'accord, il y a ce garçon, Marcel…

-Marcel, celui de la fête ?!

-Oui et disons que c'est compliqué. On était ensemble pendant un bon bout de temps avant mais mon frère Klaus, lui était contre et j'avais terriblement peur ! Donc on devait se cacher, Klaus avait tu… menacé tous mes anciens copains et ensuite j'ai dû partir de la Nouvelle Orléans avec mes frères et je l'ai laissé là, pendant mon absence il a surement du se faire une nouvelle vie, mais pas moi, je suis tombé une seule fois amoureuse après lui il s'appelait Stefan mais quand je suis revenue et que j'ai revue Marcel, tout a changé, il avait changé et je ne sais pas si je l'aime, je ne sais pas s'il m'aime... et y a tout qui se mélange dans ma tête !

- Peut être que tu as besoin de temps pour voir tes sentiments, et tu sais vendredi il sera là alors donc soit la plus belle de la soirée, ok ?

- Ouais et toi avec mon frère Kol, y a pas un truc ?

- Haha, non y a rien du tout, c'est juste des petites chamailleries… Tu sais, je suis venue à la N-O dans le but de vivre une vie de rêve, rigoler, profiter à fond de la vie, pas vivre une histoire d'amour!

- Alors on va profiter comme des filles désespéré en amour et on sait jamais si... il y aura des beau goss ?!

- J'espère qu'on aura des jumeaux !»

* * *

Chez les Mikaelson, les trois frères étaient réunis dans le salon, se remémorant nostalgique les belles aventures à Mystic Falls, c'est vrai que là-bas il y a eu beaucoup d'aventures, des rencontres. Ils n'ont jamais était les bienvenus, Klaus son but était juste de devenir hybride et ensuite il est resté car il s'y plaisait, il y avait Caroline, cette douce Caroline, une fille pas comme les autres mais du côté de ses ennemis… Lui, Elijah s'était fait tué à plusieurs reprise et avait revu Katherina et Kol lui, détestait Mystic Falls, il avait faillit se faire tuer par cette Elena alias tête de bouffonne, il trouvait que Mystic Falls était une ville pas du tout intéressante…. Il ne repartira plus jamais, il y avait trop de gens qu'il détestait !

« - Faudrait y repartir, je tuerais Elena. Dit Klaus avec un sourire satisfait

- On repartira mais on ne tuera personne, imposa Elijah

- Moi je ne pars pas, mais Klaus essaye quand même de tuer Tatia 2.0 version plus chiante ! Dit Kol

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir ? Demanda Elijah

- Et bien mon frère, pour la cause qu'il y a Tatia 2.0 version plus chiante, St..

-Ne dis plus son prénom ou je t'arrache la langue Kol, menaça Klaus

- Donc Katherine 2.0 version…

-Pas elle aussi ! Dit Klaus un peu énervé

- LA CATIN DES SALVATORE QUI A UNE TÊTE DE BOUFFONNE VOILA ! Ensuite il y a bah les Salvatore, une vampire licorne, une sorcière qui a voulue nous tuer, un chasseur de vampire que j'aurais pu tuer, un hybride trop impulsif à mon gout...

- Attend, c'est toi qui parle d'être trop impulsif ?! Demanda Elijah

-Oui mais moi j'ai le droit, répondit Kol tout simplement

-Pourquoi ?

- Bah parce que je suis moi !

- QUOI ? Demandèrent les deux grands frères de Kol

- Bah moi je suis autorisé à des trucs que les autres n'ont pas le droit, parce que je suis moi, y a pas vraiment d'explication, c'est comme ça…

- Bon d'accord, si tu veux. J'ai quelque chose de plus intéressante à vous dire, j'ai dit à Allison que nous étions des vampires et sa réaction était je dois l'avouer amusante ! Annonça Klaus

- T'es sérieux ?! Elle a fait quoi ? Demanda Kol

- Elle a fait une crise de panique, elle arrivait plus à respirer, mais je lui ai dit d'oublier tout ça, faut dire que quand je lui ai dit c'était un peu trop direct…

- Fallait pas faire ça, fallait la prendre en photo, demanda Kol

- T'es vraiment sadique Kol, dit Klaus

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? LOL comme disent les gens d'aujourd'hui !

- Oui mais moi j'ai le droit parce que je suis autorisé à des trucs que les autres non parce que je suis moi, moi j'ai le droit c'est tout, c'est comme ça… Se moqua Klaus

Kol se fâcha, il faut dire que le jeune Mikaelson s'énervait vite et pour rien, il lança alors un regard noir à Klaus et sortit de la maison.

* * *

Du côté des filles, c'était le paradis ! Elles avaient arrêté de cherché une robe, mais essayaient des vêtements, se prenaient en photo, bref elles étaient les reines du shopping ! Elles se posèrent pour manger une glace framboise/menthe lorsqu'Allison eu une idée en écoutant une musique.

« - T'es déjà partit à Los Angeles ?

-Non et toi ?

- Un weekend, mais j'ai pas vraiment profité !

-On y va ?

-Quand ?

-Tout de suite !

- C'est à 4 heures ma chère, pas grave un autre jour...

-Non on dort là-bas ! Allez, on va trop bien s'amuser !

-Et tes frères ? Demanda Allison

- Je m'en fou, je veux juste m'amuser, pas toi ? Demanda Rebekah en faisant ses petits yeux"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles étaient en train de crier de joie les cheveux mit en arrière avec le vent, les bras levé dans une fabuleuse décapotable rouge, lunettes de soleil, bref prochaine destination : Los Angeles !

Quatre heures plus tard, il était 8 heures du soir et les filles étaient définitivement à Los Angeles, elles prirent un hôtel de luxe -bien sûr- et se jetèrent sur leurs lits.

« - On dort et après on se prépare parce que je suis… Dit Allison à moitié endormis

-Fatigué, terminé Rebekah également endormis.

Après quelques heures de sommeils bien mérité, les filles se réveillèrent et se demandèrent ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire de la soirée sachant qu'elles avaient apporté tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour une soirée puisqu'elles pensaient aller à une soirée histoire de vraiment s'amuser.

"-J'ai entendu comme quoi y avait une sorte de bar/karaoké pas loin ça doit être bien ? Proposa Allison

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Allez on se prépare, il fait déjà assez tard là !"

Les deux belles filles partirent se préparer pendant une heure et il faut dire qu'elles étaient tout simplement magnifique, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qui était la plus belle car elles dégageaient la même beauté, c'était vraiment comme des jumelles. Rebekah était habillé d'une tunique moulante noire avec un pantalon en cuir et des talons haut également noir. Elle rajouta à sa tenue un bracelet et un collier doré, se boucla les cheveux et se maquilla correctement, quand à Allison elle portait un débardeur pailleté gris avec un slim noir et des bottines ouvertes également noir, elle portait juste de fines boucles d'oreilles et se lissa les cheveux. Les deux filles se prirent en photo avant de partit faire la fête.

Arrivé à destination, les filles prirent place et commandèrent une boisson. Tout allait bien lorsque deux filles l'une au cheveux blond et l'autre au cheveux brun on dirait que c'était des jumelles prirent place devant les deux copines, elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être gentil vu leur manière de marcher, de les regarder il y avait comme un air de défi..

"-Salut ! Vous êtes nouvelles ? Demanda celle aux cheveux blond avec un ton qui déplaisait aux filles

- Oui, répondirent Allison et Rebekah

- Ok, bon je vous met au courant d'un truc alors, vous voyez ce karaoké c'est notre père qui l'a fait.

- Wow, c'est pas du tout intéressant commenta Allison en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson

-Bref, tout les dimanches il y a un concours de karaoké et depuis l'ouverture, nous gagnons chaque semaine grâce à notre fabuleux talent. Donc voila, c'est pas trop la peine d'être mauvaises joueuses si vous perdez on vous le dit d,ès maintenant pour que vous abandonnez !

- C'est de la triche, mais j'attend avec impatience votre fabuleuse prestation, j'ai vraiment besoin de rire, dit Rebekah"

Et les deux filles partirent en jetant un regard noir en roulant du cue, ce qui est en passant très moche pensa Allison.

"- Donc en gros, leur père truc les votes pour que ses filles gagnent...j'aimerais bien voir comment elles chantent !

-Ouais, mais tu sais quoi on va participer nous aussi ! Dit Rebekah

-T'es folle, je sais pas chanter !

- En voiture on a chanté sur tout nos playlist et moi je trouve que si ! Oh, regarde ça commence !"

Un jeune homme fît l'ouverture du concours et alors après un long discours qui agaça Rebekah, les deux sœurs prirent le micro pour chanter sur la musique qui est "Number One", elles disaient que elles étaient les meilleures, que personnes ne pouvaient les battre... bref on verra bien, pensa Rebekah.

La musique commença et à la première phrase Rebekah et Allison était sous le choc, les deux soeurs ne savaient pas du tout chanter ! C'était carrément une blague, une horreur et le pire c'est qu'elles affichaient un regard fière face à Rebekah et Allison, comme ci la musique était visé sur elles. Franchement pensa Rebekah, tout le monde pouvait gagner face à ses casseroles ! Les deux "chanteuses" lançaient des regards aux filles venue de la Nouvelle-Orléans du genre "tu vois, je suis la meilleure Bitch !", Rebekah elle souriait pendant qu'Allison froncée les sourcils et était bouche bée. A la fin de la musique certaines personnes applaudirent et Rebekah et Allison également juste pour se moquer d'elle.

"- Bravo ! J'applaudit parce que c'est enfin finit ! Comment a Rebekah"

Ensuite, le présentateur annonça une pause avant de reprendre le concours. Les deux copines parlèrent de la musique qu'elles comptaient chanter lorsque deux garçons, deux beau garçons prirent place devant eux. L'un avait de magnifique cheveux brun foncé avec des yeux bleu foncé et l'autre avait les cheveux cours noir avec des yeux marrons. Bien sur cela plut aux deux copines, Allison craqua sur le garçon aux cheveux noir et Rebekah sur celui aux beaux cheveux. Au moins tout le monde était satisfait !

"Salut les filles commença le garçon aux beaux cheveux, moi c'est Mike et mon ami c'est Nate. Ça vous dérange si on se met à votre table ?

"Non, au contraire avec plaisir ! Répondit Rebekah avec un sourire charmeur/satisfait, moi c'est Rebekah et ma copine c'est Allison

"Salut Allison, dit Nate avec un clin d'œil

"Salut, répondit la brune"

Les quatre personnes firent plus ample connaissance, les flirtes avaient déjà commencés, et des petits couples se formaient ! Rebekah partit s'absenter lorsque plus loin les deux soeurs Tina et Ana repèrent deux beaux goss qui étaient avec...deux autres filles.

"- Je veux celui aux beaux cheveux, commença Ana

- Et moi celui aux cheveux noir, termina Tina

- On va les voir."

Alors les deux jumelles partirent en direction de la table où se posaient les quatre jeunes gens tranquille -pour l'instant- et commencèrent.

"Salut ! Commença Tina en regardant Nate

- Au revoir ! Répondit Allison du même ton se sentant menacé et ne voulant pas se faire voler."

Ana s'installa à la place de Rebekah devant le beau Mike et commença

"- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici toi... dit-elle en caressant sa main, Mike fut gêné car il avait une autre fille en vue en faite et il y avait de beau rapprochement. Tu sais si tu te sens pas bien moi je sais comment te calmer, continua celle-ci en caressant ses cheveux, wow t'as de beau cheveux, ils sont doux

-Ouais un jour ils étaient normale et ensuite ils sont devenue doux... dit il en enlevant sa main

- Et toi t'as de très beau yeux, dit Tina en s'asseyant juste à côté de Nate

- Et ses yeux me regardent pas toi ! Stoppa Allison énervé, et toi je te prévient juste que le mec aux beaux cheveux à une... copine !"

Mike regarda Allison les yeux ronds et sourit."

"- Ah ouais et elle est où ?

- Juste derrière toi, répondit Rebekah les mains sur les hanches

- Mouais ça va, j'en ai vu des moins moche. Dit Ana en se levant pour être face à elle.

- On va se calmer ! Dit Nate, les filles deux la Nouvelles Orléans vous voulez pas nous chanter une chanson ?

-Alors comme ça tu viens de la Nouvelles Orléans ? Demanda Ana toujours en fixant Rebekah, je vois maintenant pourquoi toi et ta copine êtes si prétentieuse.

- Je sens que je vais avoir la prétention de te clouer le bec, répondit Rebekah

- Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dit."

Mike sépara les deux filles et demanda à Tina et Ana de retourner à leurs place. Ensuite le présentateur du concours de karaoké revînt sur place pour demander qui voulez chanter.

"- Nous deux ! Cria Rebekah et en regardant Ana d'un air de défi

Les deux filles partirent vers la scène et le présentateur nommé Gary demanda la chanson qu'elles voulaient chanter.

"-How to be a heartbreaker! Dirent les deux filles en même temps.

"- Très bon choix de musiq...

- Yeah lance la musique, coupa Allison assez impatiente."

Et les filles commencèrent à chanter, elles étaient en parfaite harmonie, elles avaient une vois parfaite que les deux soeurs en étaient très jalouse. Bien sur Les deux copine Rebekah et Allison leur lançaient des regards et des sourires du genre "je t'ai exterminé Bitch !". A la fin de la musique tout le public fit du bruit pour les deux filles surtout Mike et Nate, beaucoup plus que pour les deux soeurs ce qui les mirent en colère. Alors les deux copines descendirent les marches et d'un regards elles se comprirent directement alors elle s'approchèrent de leur mec respectif et les embrassèrent ce qui énerva les deux soeurs. Ensuite Garry le présentateur sortit une feuille pour annoncer les grands gagnant quand Allison le coupa.

"-Attendez ! Et si on laissait le public choisir ? La personne qui aura le plus de bruit gagnera alors le le concours !

-Très bien, dit Garry, faites du bruit pour les soeur Tina et Ana !"

Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, jusqu'à que les deux soeurs forcèrent le public à applaudir c'était pathétique...

"-Faites du bruit pour Rebekah et Allison !"

Et là toute la salle se leva, c'était magique car pour la première Rebekah se sentait vivante, elle se sentait humaine. Elle n'aurais jamais crue qu'elle chanterait devant un public, dans un karaoké comme une personne normale, comme un humain et Allison elle qui pensait que sa voix était une torture pour les autres et bien elle avait gagné un karaoké avec sa meilleure amie ! Et ça, c'est grâce à elle, sans elle elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Les deux filles jetèrent des sourires hypocrites aux soeurs et partirent à leur place pour continuer leur soirée.

* * *

Du côté des chez Mikaelson, Kol était seul dans sa chambre, il était trois heures du matin et il s'ennuyer, il n'avait pas le sommeil il vit la porte de la chambre d'Allison, il avait une idée en tête mais non c'était pas bien, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ça serait méchant... Mais c'était plus fort que lui alors alors il se dirigea dans la chambre d'Allison

-Tout de façon je ne vais pas fouiller, je vais juste ranger la chambre !" Se rassura t-il.

* * *

**Voila la Chapitre 4 ! Donnez moi vos avis, et j'espère que ça vous à plut :D !**

**Et je vais vous faire un petit bonus pour me pardonner de cette absence, voici la prestation des soeurs Tina et Ana !**

watch?v=uirmwNOynOU** (Bon je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas mettre le lien donc juste copier ça et vous verrez sinon écrivez tout simplement Hayley & Tara - Number One)**


End file.
